TFP Son of Optimus Prime
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Smokescreen joins team prime he doesn't know he is the long lost son of Optimus prime. Optimus recognizes the name of his lost son but knowing his son mysteriously disappeared after a Decepticon attack he figured his son was dead. But when Ratchet hears the rookies name he wants to find out he remembers. So he does a test. Now Optimus' son things will get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_When Smokescreen joins team prime he doesn't know he is the long lost son of Optimus prime. Optimus recognizes the name of his lost son but knowing his son mysteriously disappeared after a Decepticon attack he figured his son was dead. But when Ratchet hears the name and remembers how delivered Optimus and Elita's child he is determined to find out if this Optimus' child. He wants to see his old friend smile. Ratchet does a CNA test and finds out the truth. Now knowing the truth father and son are reunited at last._

chapter 1

War was going on. Elita-1 Optimus prime's wife was at home. She was pregnant with Optimus' child. She was going to give birth soon. Optimus had just come home to be with her. He wanted be there for the birth.

A couple of weeks later the time had come. Elita was about to give birth. Ratchet had come he was going to deliver this child. Elita was squeezing Optimus' hand. Ratchet was in front of her. Soon a sparkling was crying. "It's a mech." Ratchet said.

Soon the little bouncy sparkling mech was given to his mother. He was all snuggled up in a blanket. "Hello Smokescreen." Elita said.

"He's perfect Elita." Optimus said.

Smokescreen was making baby sounds. He was so cute. Optimus had to go soon.

For the first few weeks Smokescreens cries woke them. Whether it was because he was hungry or need a diaper change. Smokescreen was very healthy and got love from his mom and dad. But all that was about to change.

Optimus left he had to go he was needed. "I'll be back as soon as I can Elita." Optimus said kissing her.

A few days after left Elita was outside with her child and Decepticons attacked. Elita was frightened and determined. She hid Smokescreen in a bush on the battle field. Smokescreen began to make sounds. She kissed him and ran off. Then a scream was heard. "And let me go!" was heard.

A soldier wounded came to Optimus and told him Elita was attacked and went missing in a Decepticon attack. "What?! What about my son?" Optimus asked.

"No sign of him." The soldier said.

Optimus began to cry. He figured his wife child were dead.

Unknowing to him Smokescreen was safe. Found by a lone soldier who came by the bush later found the child and took him to an orphanage.

Smokescreen began to grow up. When Smokescreen was a young teen the orphanage was attacked. So Smokescreen decided to join the elite guard to become a soldier to defeat the Decepticons. But he got security detail in the Iacon hall of records.

Smokescreen's job was guarding Alpha Trion. Smokescreen soon became friends with Alpha Trion because he began to teach him and tell him about Optimus prime. Smokescreen hoped one day he could meet Optimus.

When Iacon was attacked Smokescreen got ready to fight when everything went dark. He awoke on Decepticon ship. Then a he gave a guard a slip and escaped in a long distance escape pod. He got knocked into stasis and landed hard on earth.

Smokescreen helped team prime and met Optimus Prime.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Smokescreen sir!" Smokescreen said.

Optimus knew that name it was the name of his son the one he lost long ago. He shook off the sadness and held out his hand. "Welcome to earth Smokescreen." Optimus said.

Smokescreen took his hand and shook and told them what happen.

When they gain they apex armor and defeat Cylas. Optimus was sad he was thinking about his son. Ratchet knew the new recruit had same name as Optimus' infant son that had disappeared during the war when Elita had gone missing.

Ratchet decided to do a CNA test. When Smokescreen asked why. Ratchet explained about Optimus' son. Smokescreen told Ratchet of how he was found in a bush in a battle field and taken to an orphanage ad how it got destroyed and why he went to the elite guard.

"I understand Smokescreen just hold still." Ratchet said.

"So what I am his lost son I don't know what to think. I wondered why I was left there in that bush." Smokescreen said.

"Optimus had war duties to attend to and had to leave Elita and his son alone. No doubt if you are his son your mother must have hid you in the bush when the Decepticons attacked her to save your life." Ratchet said.

Smokescreen thought about it. Ratchet got the sample and looked at and began to compare it to Optimus' CNA. Ratchet saw they were similar Smokescreen was Optimus' son.

Ratchet told Smokescreen who was shocked but happy. Then Ratchet told Optimus and the rest of the crew. Optimus hugged Smokescreen. "Son I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and your mother." Optimus said.

"It's alright." Smokescreen said hugging back.

Miko snapped a picture of the tender moment.

But Optimus didn't know his son had been chosen by the matrix to be the next leader of the Autobots.

If Megatron finds out who knows what he might do.

While another pod crashed on earth. Femme came out. It was Elita she was determined to find Optimus and together they could find their son. She scanned a pink sports car and drove off to find them.

"Let's party!" Miko said.

Everyone was celebrating they was so happy. Especially Smokescreen and Optimus. A father and son were reunited. "Smokescreen if your mother were here she would be so proud of you." Optimus said. "I know I am proud of you because you are growing into a strong and brave Autobot." Optimus said.

"Thanks dad I want to here all about mom." Smokescreen said.

"You do?" Optimus asked.

"Yes every detail I want to know about all about her, and can you tell me how you two met?" Smokescreen asked.

"I will tell you what I know about her. You look so much like your mother and I, I should have realized that a long time ago. You were so much like us when we were young." Optimus said. "You have your mother's optics." Optimus said.

"I do really?" Smokescreen asked.

"You sure do." Optimus said.

"I was the one who delivered you Smokescreen I should have also recognized the physical similarities when you arrived. I remember you were a very healthy. I remember seeing how happy Optimus and Elita were when they held you as a sparkling. I loved to live for those moments as a medic." Ratchet said.

Everyone was having a wonderful time.

"Dad sometime we need to go for a drive together." Smokescreen said.

"Yes we need to catch up on all of our lost years. I hope we can do that soon." Optimus said. The father and son hugged again.

Else where on earth. "Optimus if you are here on this planet I will find you." Elita said. _I hope our baby is alive. I miss them both so much._ She thought.

Next there will be a family reunion for Smokescreen and his father Optimus prime!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

That day while Smokescreen and Optimus were looking for a relic they were about to meet someone that will make them happier than when they found out they were related by blood. It was Elita-1 she was heading towards them.

Elita-1 came through the bushes and saw them she dropped her gun. "Optimus." She said.

"Elita," Optimus said. The two of them ran to each other. Smokescreen ran up to them.

Elita saw Smokescreen's face. "My little Smokescreen is that you?" Elita asked. Smokescreen nodded.

"Yes Elita it is our son." Optimus said.

Then the little family hugged. "Mom and dad I have a mom and dad." Smokescreen said. They went back to the base everyone was glad to see Optimus and Smokescreen but they were even more surprised to see Elita- 1.

Elita was alright. Optimus and Elita were happy to be reunited with each other and their son. Now they had to continue to gather the relics. Smokescreen ran off after Arcee gave him a chewing out. "Next time Optimus and Elita advice you to stop you should listen." Ratchet said.

"I'll go get him." Bulkhead said. Optimus stopped him.

"Smokescreen is young Bulkhead and has much to learn I think all my son needs right now it to try and clear his thoughts." Optimus said. "I have to decode the last set of coordinates." he added.

A picture formed it was of Smokescreen. Arcee thought it was a joke. Ratchet thought that Smokescreen was the key without realizing it. Elita was worried. "Optimus what if Megatron finds out Smokescreen is our son. He could and probably would kill him." she said.

"Smokescreen return to base." Optimus said over the com.

"He must have turned off his com link." Ratchet concluded.

Optimus, Elita, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to rescue Smokescreen. But the Decepticons had got to him first. "NO!" Optimus said.

"My baby." Elita said.

After removing the omega key Megatron did a psychic patch. He found out the use of the omega keys and something else. He found out that Smokescreen was Optimus prime's and Elita-1's son. Megatron knew sometimes the matrix will choose anyone if there are no children born to the prime. Which means Smokescreen is the heir to the matrix of leadership. Megatron also knew that children of the prime can control the power of the matrix.

Megatron was angry maybe he could hold Smokescreen hostage and kill Smokescreen to break Optimus and Elita into doing what he wants. He need to think about it.

Smokescreen woke up after it ended. "Knockout do the psychic patch again I want more info." Megatron said leaving with the key.

Smokescreen managed to grab a hold of the phase shifter and escape with the two omega keys Megatron had.

Smokescreen had returned with the keys. Optimus and Elita were relieved that their son was safe and sound.

Then the battle at Darkmount NV had come. Thanks to Smokescreen saving his fathers life they were able to win. Elita and Optimus were proud of their son. Then a strange light engulfed Smokescreen it was Primus. Then a small light was left were Smokescreen was standing an it went right into Elita's middle. Alpha Trion explained to Optimus what had happened from the well of Allsparks.

Ratchet scanned Elita and confirmed it Smokescreen was a Cybertronian Zygote now. Elita was pregnant with Smokescreen again and this time she was determined not to leave him again and Optimus felt the same way.

To be continued.


End file.
